zindagi yeh tune kya kiya?
by RB-Angel
Summary: zinadagi me kabhi kabhi aisa waqt aata hai jab apne hi muh mod lete hai.. wo waqt bohot mushkil hota hai..agar aisa waqt hamare duo par aaye toh..? wanna read it..? please peep into the story... friends please read it again i have made a several changes in it...
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:hey friends..hows you..? ** I m here with a new story..hope you like it…

it starts with a flashback…now enjoy reading

**2 din pahele:**

Duo in the car..having a normal chitchat while returning from beauro…

Abhi:han yar aajki case thodi tedhi hi thi…

Daya smilling: han par case se zada freddy ka muh tedha tha…

Abhi:hahaha..han yar..wo toh hai…(remembered something) aree han freddy se yad aaya…aaj pata hai freddy beauro me kya keh raha tha.?

Daya having an wide opn smile on his face after hearing word freddy…

daya:kya keh raha tha?

Abhi laughing: shayad shole dekh kar aaya hua tha…pura din (like original)"basanti..inn kutto ke samne mat nachana…" "kutte main tera khun pi jaunga" aise dialoge bolta raha…aur uske dialog galat time pe deliver ho gaye…wo bh acpsir ke samne..tumhe acp sir ka muh dekhana tha…ankho me ghussa aur man unka jorose hassne ko kar raha tha…hahaha…bohot maza aaya…oh god..koi freddy ko bachalo..hahaha..

Daya laughing:sir ka ghussa nahi nikala kya..uspe..?

Abhi:aree isiliye toh keh raha hu..koi bachale use… laugh again…kuch bhi ho..maza bohot aaya…

Daya:I wish main bhi hota waha aur maza aata…

Abhi:tuze rehene de ravaan toh na..tuze toh ghumata hi reheat hai…

Daya:han wo toh hai..in xcitment..abhi jara socho agar hamare beauro me bhi shole ho toh…kaisa hoga..?

Abhi:chal sochatey hai..starting with jay viru..kon hoga..?

Daya:kya abhijeet….yeh kya sochaney ki baat hai….ofcorse hum hai yar…

Abhi:aree han….yeh toh maine socha hi nahi..

Daya:aye abhi gabbar kon hoga…?

Abhi:ofcourse daya…salunkhe sir…

Daya laughing: abhi..maine pure beauro ka puchha hai…akele tumhara nahi…hahaha…

Abhi too laughing: han yar..par iss hisab se salunkhe sir honge…he wants to speack more but daya interrupt…

Daya shock: sir..? wo bhi salunkhe sir..?

Abhi:han yaar…par tarika g ka hath toh salunkhe SIR se hi mangana padega na… and starts laughing…

Daya:hahaha..matlab salunkhe sir=basanti's maushi….hahaha

Abhi:daya agar salunkhe sir basanti ki maushi hai toh gabber kon hai ..wo main samaz gaya..

Both: D C P chitrole…. And laugh…

Daya:Aur thakur hai...

Both:A C P Pradyuman aka Raavan….

Both laughing…

**At present:**

daya enter in the beauro in full anger..

daya: abhi..abhi.. kaha ho... abhiiii..

abhi : yaha hu boss bolo

daya goes near to abhijeet

daya(showing documents in his hands):yeh..yeh kya hai abhii..

abhi checked all documents and he is in shell shocked: what..how ..(looking at daya) daya believe me…muze iske bare main kuch nahi pata…

daya:lekin muze pata chal gaya hai abhi..nd he look at abhi

in meaningfull way…

abhi(after tracing what he is saying in his gaze):tumhe lagta hai maine..?

daya scroll :han han tumne.. muze lagta hai tumne khoon kia hai..aur ab..ab toh yeh report bhi keh rahi hai...

abhi in full anger: dayaa kya bakwass kar rahe ho..

daya:bakwass yeh..showing documents..yey..yeh sab tumhe

bakwass lagte hai

abhi:daya tum jaisa samaz rahe ho waisa nahi hai..

daya: toh kaisa hai abhi tum hi batao.. kaisa hai?

abhi:tum muze galat samaz rahe ho

daya:galat..samaz to main tumhe ab raha hu abhi… ab..tum aise kaise kar sakte ho ?

abhi:daya believe me.. maine khoon nahi kia .. tum jante ho

main khoon nahi kar sakta..

daya:tum kya kar sakte ho.. wo maine dekh lia abhi..

abhi:tumhe sach main lagta hai ki khoon maine kia ?

daya:lagta..nd laugh on this..lagta to muze pahele tha par ab

bharosa hai ke sirf tum hi khoon kar sakte ho..aur koi nahi

aur..aur... ab to saboot bhi hai aur.. jo ab is dunia main nahi

rahe… tumhari wajah se.. unhone to bas yahi sikhaya tha ki

sabooto pe bharosa rakho.. jazbatoon ki cid main koi jaga

nahi.. toh..toh..ab main kya karu..dosti nibhake unse gaddari nahi kar sakta..aur ek minute.. dosti …meri dosti to cid sen. inspector se thi..pause for sec nd..murderer se nahi

abhi:daya bas maine ekbar keh dia na… ki maine khoon nahi kia.. to bas..maine khoon nahi kia…

daya:nahi..to bas nahi..tumne khoon kia hai abhi.. mano ya na mano.. sach to sach hi hai…

abhi:bas ab aur nahi seh sakta main..maine kabhi socha bhi

nahi tha ke mera daya muzpe shak karega..bas ab aur nahi ….main ja raha hu..

dn he turn to the door of the beauro dn

daya in simpal tone:abhijeet... abhijeet ruko..

abhi stop on hearing his tone he feels like his best buddy

tell him to stop so he stop there bt..

daya is back in his tone:tum bahar to jaoge par..pause for

sec nd..par police van main..

all officers are looking at their seniors like what the hell

is going on …bt no one has courage to interrupt their seniors at the same time… dcp enters in the beauro..

dcp:waa mere sher waa… bas 2 ghanto main case solve kar diya…waaa..

daya saluted dcp:yes sir

abhi:(goes near to daya nd)muze laga tha ki mera daya muze rukne ke liye keh raha hai par ...(tears came in his eyes).. immediately hide his tears but all can see what is happning except daya nd he continue..par vo to dcp ka officer nikla…

dcp:are daya muze tumse yeh ummid nahi thi..

ACP Praduman ka khooni sr. inspactor abhijeet abhi tak

hi hai ussase abhitak usska batch kue nahi

lia gaya

daya:sorry sir..nd he moves toward abhijeet nd grab his batch from him without thinking how abhi feels how his best buddy feel when his daya…. his best buddy grab his batch or his reason of life...abhi is in shock nd thinking..Jis daya ne aaj se kahi saal pahele jab meri memory loss hue thi tab jine ki ummid di thi..aaj ussi daya ne mere jine ki har ummid ko buza diya..this time he can't control or can't hide his tears from anyone bcoze now he feels someone treat his heart in rudal way or his heart stop beating...

after all this… beauro is going in killing silence.. no one

wanted to stay in the beauro..everyone wanted to go somewhere

and cry nd just cry after seeing their beloved seniors

fighting like this nd thinking as

abhijeet is cid officer or murderer..

a/n:hey friends hows it..? hope you like it…let me know what you think about it..ok?..please friends read once and please review…your review is precious for me…

I m feeling the same when I had uploded my very first ff..:(

I don't know how it…but I can only say..at the end of the story you find a new duo in cid…

Please please please read and review friends.. I m very nervous…agar koi galati ho toh maaf kar dena please..and dnt forget to tell me hows it..? and what should I do..continue karu or not..? ok..? batayenge na muze..?

Your

RB-angel…


	2. Chapter 2

a/n:hey friends..thanx for the too good response…muze toh laga tha..jo bhi maine kia hai na uske badle me jute chappal milenge…but…aapke responsene bohot encourage kia..and wrote a second chap..so main apko bata dena chahti hu..bohot hi ajib-o-garib chaps maine plan karke rakhe hai…apko kuch kuch chrachters bohot azib dhang se najar aayenge..but I hope you like them..isska ek namuna iss chap me hai..pata nahi apko yeh achha lagega ya aur nahi pakaungi…

toh abhi se uska batch daya chin leta hai aur abb age.. enjoy reading

After that daya arrested abhi…and put him in a high security jail…

Abhi is seeting on the bench provided for the criminals in jail…he has an tears in his he is thinkinh:

Abhi:dayaa…muze yakin nahi ho raha …daya muzpe bharosa nahi kar raha…muzpe..? .mere tough time me jab mere sath koi nahi tha tab wo tha..par abb wo mere sath nahi hai….? Mera uske sivay kon hai iss duniya me….koi bhi toh nahi..acp sir the…but ab wo bhi toh nahi Tarika ..jab itne saal purana dost muzpe bharosa nahi rakh rahatoh ..toh 2 saal puraana pyar kya bharosa karega…muze abb bhi yakin nahi ho raha ki daya mere sath nahi hai…acp sir muze chod ke chale gaye…koi muzpe bharosa nahi kar raha..aise jina bhi kya jina hai..isse toh hazar maute achhi…

Abhi keeps thinking like that…

Tabhi ek guard ne abhijeet ko dekhakar ..abhi ke sail ke guard se kaha..

Guard while chewing a pan :aree bhai..janat nahi hai kya tu..yeh cid ke senior inspector lage hai..naam hai abhijeet..inko kahe ander dale hai…bahar nikal inko..warna wo bade saab aayenge aur tuze pit ke chale jayenge..

Abhi ka guard:aree baat nahi hai..bade saab ne hi inko yaha daalke chale gaye…in low tone…malum padta hai inhone unke wo predyuman saab hai na..unko goli maar di..issi liye hi toh laye hai hum inko yaha…

Guard:haaye re deva…apne bade saab ko mate wakhta inko sharam na lage hai..pichhali baar jab aawe the toh kd bhaiyya nikal ke lia gaye the…pata hai thareko..iee yaha jail ma the na tab wo bade saab kd bhai key aha gaye the..inko chhudane waste..ussi ka khoon kar diya isne toh…haye lanat hai ispe toh…

Abhi is listening everything and thinking …

Abhi: par main acp sir ka khoon nahi kia….main toh sapne me bhi aisa nahi soch sakta…fir karma toh lakho dur hai…par yeh log kaha samazenge..and starts crying….sir please aap hi kuch karo aur batao inko maine apke khoon nahi kia sir…apka khoon karne se pahele main khudkhushi karma pasand karta hu….

whole day he is thinking as ab wo zinda reh kar bhi kya karega jab…koi use trust nahi karta..sablog use murdere samazate hai..uski naukari tak usse chin gayi..reh gayi sirf ek jail custody…sirf jail custody..

At daya side:

Daya is seeting at the bench…staring at the garden..and trying his best for not to cry…and thinking about what he did….

At the same time someone placed his hand at his shoulder…

Daya immediately said without thinking: **abhi…. **And and look at the person…remove his say..

Daya:sorry dcp sir…muze laga nahi tha aap honge..

dcp:hm…wo main achhi tarh se samaz sakta hu….abhi ke bareme soch rahe ho..

Daya: duty comes first sir sentiments later..aisa acp sir kaha karte the…main uske bareme nahi soch raha tha…

dcp smiled: aur abhi keheta tha…tumhe juth bolna nahi aata daya…

Daya look at him and tear come in his eyes…

dcp:use support ki jarurat hai daya…uske sath sath..main nahi chahta kit um jaldbazi me kuch galat kadam uthao…isliye..case reopen karo..aur main dave ke sath keh sakta hu…abhijeet nirdosh hoga…

Daya:wo toh main bhi chahta hu sir..ki abhi nirdosh sabit ho..par par sabuto ka kya kau sir main…wo toh case ko age badhane hi nahi denge..kyun ki abhijeet ke khilaf jo sabut hame mile hai…wo bohot hi aheam aur mazbut hai…isliye agar hamlog case reopen bhi karte hai toh wahi gol gol ghumate rahenge…aage nahi badh sakenge..hame kuch aur karma padega..par uski izajat aap nahi doge..

dcp:jo tum karma chahte ho..jo tumhare dill me hai wo karo..par asli mujrim muze jail ke ander chahiye daya…

Daya surprise and look at him:oh my god dcp sir..muze kabhi laga nahi tha..ke aap hamari itni madat karenge..thank you..thank you so much..

Dcp:apna thank you bacha ke rakho daya… age bohot kam aane waala hai….

Daya smiled a bit :ok sir…

Dcp:par sabse pahele tum abhi ko sambhalo…aage jo karma hai wo karo…media…aur sab logo ko main sambhal lunga..par asli mujrim jail ki sarankhon ke pichhe chahiye muze..samaze..? fir wo tumhara dost abhijeet hi kyun na ho..smze..(a/n: tana kabhi chodenge hi nahi na..:( )

Daya smiled bcz he knws sabkuch thik ho jayega:ok sir..

Dcp almost jane hi wala tha tabhi…daya grab his hand..dcp look at him..daya remove his hand and daya say…

Daya:aaj paheli baar sir..aapko dill se salute karne ka man kar raha hai…and saluted him with smile on his lip and tear in his eyes..smile for the newly dcp chitrole and his plan for the abhi and tear for the pain of abhi..which he gives to him…

Dcp is almost on 7th cloud for the respect given from daya (a/n:aur main bhi..wow ;D….)…but smiled and vanish from there….

And after that dcp chitrole comes to his car..seat into the driving seat..and said..

dcp:oyee pradyuman…tere ye jo officers hai na..kamalke hai yaar..tera kaha har baat mante hai….tu ab nahi hai..par yeh tera dushman chitrole hai na..tere officers ko sambhalega..yeh wada hai mera tuzse…muze pata hai main ek achha boss hut oh nahi…tere jitna toh bilkul nahi par ek achha supporter jarur banke dikhaunga….yeh bhi dekh lena…

then dcp starts the car and vanish out from there…

After that daya return to the beauro and prepare a too good plan…to save his best buddy…

a/n: so friends…hows it..? apko dcp chitrole kaise lage..? yeh aapko muze batana hai…aur sochna hai..daya ka plan kya hoga..? kya abhi daya ki baat sunega ya fir usse ladh padega..? daya abhi ko kaise support karega..? dcp chitrole sabkuch manage kar payega…? Kya dcp acp ko diya hua wada nibha payega..?

janane ke liye padhate rahiye…zindagi yeh tune kya kiya?

Hahaha funny na…chalo chalti tkcr…keep smiling and shining..

Yours

RB-angel


	3. Chapter 3

a/n:hey friends I m back..:D

nw enjoy reading…

…

After some time daya called nikhil and rajat to come and meet him..at house...and give them an address ….they rushed there and got a really new place…jaha abb tak wo aaye na the...

At the place:

Rajat:nikhil yeh jagah kuch ajib nahi lag rahi tumhe..?

Nikhil :han sir.. aur ajib ke sath sath nayi bhi…(starts walking in front with jala hatate hatate ;) )par yaha bohot gandhagi hai..shayad yaha koi reheta nahi…

Rajat:u r right nikhil..and yeh ilaka bhi bohot sunsan hai…aisi jagah toh gundo ka basera hota hai..

Nikhil:wahi toh..fir bhi daya sir ne hame yaha q bulaya..?

Rajat:pata nahi..

Voice in tough tone:q ki acp sir ke qatil ko dhundhana hai….

Rajat with satisfactory smile :matlab aap mante ho sir…ki abhijeet sir aisa nahi kar sakte…wo bekasur hai…am I right..?

Daya:main manta hu rajat…itna bharosa hai mera abhijeet pe..par situation hi kuch aisi hai ke me bata nahi sakta…khair abb jo hua so hua….back to the point…maine tum logo ko ek khass mission ke liye chuna hai…

Nikhil:khass mission..?

Daya:haan..acp sir ke maut me abhijeet ka hath nahi hai…wo toh sabut hi kuch aise mile ki muze bina soche samze use arrest karma pada…

Rajat:ham log jante hai sir..aur waise bhi…

Nikhil and rajat look at each other..and rajat continue../.

Rajat:hame lag hi raha tha sir..ke abhijeet sir ke mamle me bohot jald bazi ho rahi hai…

Nikhil:han sir…bhale hi abhijeet sir tab… theek nahi the par.. fir bhi….wo kabhi aisa nahi kar sakte…

Daya:I knw nikhil …muze lagta hai yeh koi aisa insaan hai jo chahta hai ke acp sir ki maut ke jurm me abhijeet giraftar ho jaye..taki use fayda ho…aur q ki hame crime sight pe abhijeet ki gun aur uska blood sample mila..aur uske sath sath criminal ko yeh bhi pata tha ke abhijeet ki tabiyat kuch theek nahi hai…toh iska matlab hai yeh koi ais insaan hai jise sabkuch pata tha..toh wokoi gharka hi hoga…

Rajat:par sir…koi gharka..abhijeet sir ko kyun fasana chahega..?

Daya:wahi toh dhundhana hai rajat..aur uske sath sath wok on gaddar hai jo abhijeet se beimani kar raha hai wo bhi dhundhana hoga…

Rajat:yes sir…

Nikhil:sir par use ham log dhundenge kaise..?

Daya:uska intezaam bhi hoga hai nikhil….

Nikhil emotional hoke :toh chaliye na sir..abhijeet sir ko jail se bahar nikalte hai..muzse nahi dekha jata unhe aisi halat me…

Rajat:haan sir..aur abhijeet sir ko bhi achha lagega aapko dekhakar….

Daya:rajat…acp sir kaha karte the…duty comes first sentiments later…main bhi usse milna chahta hu..batana chahta hu ke jo kuch bhi maine kia wo meri mazburi thi..par..par nahi bata sakta… nahi ja sakta main waha…

Nikhil:par kyun sir…?

Daya:nikhil…abhijeet jis jurm me arrest hua hai..wo mamuli nahi hai..aur usse bhi zada …acp sir ka qatil banke wo areest kia gaya baat aur badh jati hai…

Rajat:hm..main samaz sakta hu sir…

Nikhil having tear:sir ek baat puchhu..?

Daya nodded…

Nikhil removing his tears and say:kya acp sir hame sach me chhod ke chale gaye..?

After hearing this..rajat too have a tears in his eyes…and daya have moisture in his eyes..and teary in his voice..

Daya with teary voice:iss baat pe bharosa karma muskil hai nikhil par…yeh sach hai…acp sir abb kabhi beauro me nahi ayenge..

Rajat with tears:sir yeh bhi toh ho sakta hai na ki..acp sir har baar ki tarah abb bhi zinda ho…?

Aur kuch naya plan kar rahe ho..?

Daya:unki dead body ham sab ne dekhi hai rajat…unki body me 6 goliyan thi… wo kaise..?and he wants to speack more but unable to speak so he stopped and remove his tear…

Daya continue after regaining his courage:hame usee jald se jald dhundhana padega jisne bhi yeh sab kuch kia hai..main usee zinda nahi chodunga…

Rajat:sir main abhi lawyer ko phone karta hu..aur yeh case legally reopen karne ke orders le leta hu..

Daya:nahi rajat…agar ham leagalli case reopen karwate hai toh…media aur sab log kahenge ke…CID uske senior officer ko bachane ki koshish kar rahi hai,…aur CID pe tauhin lagayenge..jo ki acp sir ko bilkul pasand nahi tha…aur isiliye ham aisa nahi kar sakte..aur abhijeet bhi nahi chahega ke uske wajah se CID pe tauhin lage…

Nikhil:sir abb ham log kya kare…

Daya:mere pass ek plan hai…

He told them a plan..then gives both of them a chit…

Daya:inn chits me jo kuch bhi likha hai wo tum logo ko karma hoga…

They opened the chits..read it and….

Rajat:sir..aapne iss kaam ke liye ham dono ko hi q chuna.? Aap kissi aise insaan ko chun sakte the jo hamse pahele se CID me hai..par aapne aisa nahi kia…?

Daya: kyun ki..yeh ek case dedication…potential..trust ke sath sath daring bhi chahiye aur yeh sari baate tum dono me hai…aur mein tum logo pe blind trust kar sakta hu isiliye…iss case ki sabse badi zinmedari tum logo ke kandho pe daali hai maine…

Rajat and nikhil is happy bcz lots of trust from daya..

When rajat and nikhil is abut to leave…daya stoped nikhil with saying…

Daya:muze pata hai usne abhitak khana khaya nahi hoga…jao aur usse milkar aao…aur khana bhi khila dena use… nikhil..

Nikhil:YES sir….sir aap kab milenge unse..?

Daya:jab yeh case khatam ho jayegi..and I think usse pahele wo bhi meri shakal dekhana pasand nahi karega…

Daya Remove tear slightly…rajat and nikhil look at each other…and leave…

At jail:

Abhijeet is completely broken from inside..wo yakin kar hi nahi raha tha ke daya ne uspe trust nahi kia…aur use arrest kia hai..wo bhi ACP sir ki maut ke jurm me…

At that time:

A server came and give food plat to him…and signal him to eat food…but abhijeet ne khane ko hath tak nahi lagaya..he came after some time to take a food plate…

Server:bhaya…aapne abb tak khaya nahi…kha leo..kalse aaye ho aur kuch bhi nahi khaya tumne…

Abhijeet dosent give response to him..

Server:aare leo na..agar tabiyat vabiyat kharab ho gayi toh meri naukari chali jayegi..and look at abhijeet..abhijeet still seated in dark….server continues with placing his hand on abhi's shoulder…pachhtava ho raha hai kya..?

Abhijeet dosent give any response to him…

Server went to the guide of abhi's sell…

Server:aaree bhaya..jara suno toh..yeh jo bhaya hai ne…unhone do din se khana nahi khaya haige..aise karne se inki tabiyat kharab ho jayengi ne…

Guide:aap tension mat lo bhaiyya…iko kuch nahi hoga…well trained officer hai yeh..inko toh training hoti hai 2 3 din tak bhukha rehene ki…taki agar dushman ke jaal me faas jaye toh sahisalamat nikalne me assani ho…

Sever:haaye bhaya..yeh hai kon..?

Guide:yeh wahi CID officer hai jinhone apni hi thali me chhed kar diya hai…ACP pradyuman ko maar dala hai isne..

Sever shocked:haaye re haaye bhaya..toh yeh wai senior officer Abhijeet hainge..? aur main isse kabse ache se baat kar raha tha…aise insaan ko toh..he wants to speack more but stopped bcz infront of him his senior officer and unke sath koi tha jo usse angry look de raha tha…

Server:sahib ji..innhone khana nahi khaya,.usi silsile me baaat kar raha tha..and look downward..

A man with sahib ji:hamne puchha tummse..chalo dafa ho yaha se…server went back without plate…

Man:thank you mr .singh …

:sir aapke paas sirf 6 minute hai..aap baat kar lijiye inse..

Man:thik hai..

a/n: so friends hows it..? like it or not..? sorry for the late update..:(

and thanks for the review.. :D

wo insann kon tha..?

keep thinking okay…?

…thanks for reading now its time for the rvw..jaldi karo aur batao kaisa laga chap..?

Ok byee takecare..keep smiling….jaldi mulakat hogi;)

Yours

RB-angel


	4. Chapter 4

a/n:hello friends..i knw..iknw main late hu na..par admission me buzy thi so update nahi likh payi…..

now enjoy update..

Mr singh leave from there..abhijeet comes closer to the person..

Abhijeet:kya abb bhi kuch reh gaya hai mere tum lene aaye ho..? CID ki taraf se..

Nikhil:sir aap q aise baat kar rahe ho..?

Abhijeet:toh aur ho bhi kya sakta hai mera kaam tumhe..?...walked inside the sell and seated on the ground…

Nikhil:sir plz….main toh yaha sirf isliye aaya hu ki…he stopped and move towards abhijeet walked forward and seat down infront of abhijeet..after a pause…sir muze nahi lagta ke aap aisa kuch kar sakte ho…jab bhi aisa kuch hota hai aap stand lete ho no matter what….toh fir abb kyun nahi…? Sir plz agar aap aise chup rahenge toh..toh kuch sahi nahi hoga sir…log apko hi acp sir ke maut ka jinmedar mante rahenge aur aap kuch nahi kar paoge…aap stand lijiye CID ke khilaf…kahiye na key eh jo kuch bhi ho raha hai bohot jaldbazi me ho raha hai…ache se investigate karo..aur fir natije par pohocho...nikhil placed his hand on abhijeet's shoulder…please sir…aap kuch boliye…chuppi rakhana bohot asan hota hai sir..par yeh chupii hamesha sach ko chupa deti hai…abhi is still in silence…sir aap samaz kyun nhai rahe hai..aap hi hamesha muzse kehete rehete ho na ke Nikhil ACP sir kehete hai ke chahe 100 mujrim bach jaye par 1 bekasur ko kabhi saza na ho paye,….toh sir kya abb bhi aap chup baithenge…?

Guard:sir last 2 minutes remainng…

Nikhil:thik hai tum jao…2 minute ke baad aata hu…

Nikhil:mere pass zyada waqt nahi hai sir…aage aap par chodta hu…and about to leave..but stopped at door and come inside and say…par sir main ek baat jarur kehena chahunga kea agar ACP sir aapko aisa dekh lenge toh bohot hurt honge..aur ek baat kehena chahunga ..hamne toh acp sir ko kho hi diya hai par senior inspector hamare sir abhijeet sir ko kya ham kho denge ya nahi yeh aap ke upper hai sir…..sir please kuch aisa decision lena ke CID pehele jaisi ho jaye..abb main chalta hu….and about to leave tabhiii…

Voice:kya …? Kya karu main aisa ke sabkuch thik ho jaye…?

Nikhil smiled a bit and told him something..

..

After that Nikhil waha se bahar nikala tabhi use phone aaya and usne phn pe baat ki…..

Nikhil ke jane ke baad abhijeet ne khana kha liya..aur nischint ho kar so gaya….but sone se pahele usne kaha."abb sirf raat hojaye jaldi se"

After some time rajat call some one and told that persone to meet him at night..

a\n:so friends hows it..? like it or not..? do review ok…

thanks for giving such a lovely response to previous chap..

dear jyoti: aap please 1 2 chap tolerate kar lo please… fir pakkadono k sath dikhaungi…please….and thanks for review dear..:)

and you all too thank you so much for the lovely reviews….byee take care..

and keep thinking raat ko kya hone wala hai..? rajat ne kise raat milne bulaya..? kya plan hai daya ka…?kya daya ka plan abhi ko bacha payega…?

Now byeee and keep smiling and shining..:D

Yours

RB-angel


	5. Chapter 5

a\n: sorry friends for the short but next time pakka bada wala post karungi and abhi week me atleast ek baar post karungi..pakka…sorry for the late….

At night:

Abhijeet slowly open his eyes…getup from the small bed…took a glass of water..and came towards the sell guard…

Abhijeet:suniye bhaisahab….issme pani nahi hai….

Guard angrily:tum kaho toh acp ka khoon daal du… and go from there with saying" pahele se tension hai..usme inki bhi suno..pani nahi hai, yeh nahi hai, wo nahi hai..aree aadmi hu bhai machine nahi…jo subah se shyam tak kaam hi karwaoge…"

Abhijeet is really feels bad after hearing his reply "tum kaho toh acp ka khoon daal du"…and starts thinking.."muze sab log galat kyu samaz rahe hai..maine acp sir ka khoon nahi kiya..nikhil sahi keh gaya…muze khud hi prove karma hoga ke main nirdosh hu..tabhi CID aur sab log muze samaz payenge..aur kyun ki main hi sabit karunga toh log bhi aisa nahi kahenge ki..CID ne uska officer bacha liya…isse CID ki shaan barkarar rahegi….nikhil sahi toh keh kar gaya..main hi pagal tha jo expect kar raha tha ke koi aayega..aur muze nirdosh sabit karega…aur iss..look at the whole jail….iss narak se mukti dilayega.."

He move inside…seat onto the bed…and starts thinking..

Abhi: nikhil ne muze yeh toh bata diya ke jail ke baad muze jana kaha hai..par main yahase kaise nikalu..? sochna padega..soch abhi soch…

Tabhi guard comes back with water container…open his sell…and come inside with saying "le bhai..abb ji bharke pani pi…" and pour water into the matka…

Abhi thinking something and "sorry bhai…"

Guard move back and look at him.."kyun..?"

Abhi place his hand on guards mouth and give a mukka on his head quikly….then see aroud his sell..fortunately no one there…

Abhi xchanges his cloths to guards ones…and place guard at his bed then he place rasai on his body…

And took water container in his hand..leave his sell..with locking his sell like guard….

Another guard:kya hua bhaya..? lock nhi lag raha hai kya.?

Abhi immediately cover his face by his cap and say.."han bhaya..dekho na"

Guard:la de main laga deta hu..tu ja.. pani leke ja…

Abhi:badi meherbani bhaya…bs dhyan rakhana yeh chuth na paye..pointing towards qaidi of sell (which is guard).. ;)

Another guard assures him …then abhi is searching the way of his existence…tabhi..

"Ruko….kaun ho tum..?"

Abhi think"mar gaye"…and say:pani..wo pani lene jaraha hu…

Guard:id dikhao apana…

Abhi think "ID..abb yeh kahase lau.." and searches his uniform for ID…he didn't get that..he is too much worried now….

Guard 2:aree…suri…idhar aa..yeh dekh…

Guard:kya hua..?

Guard 2:idhar toh aa…

Guard:thik hai aata hu…aur tum… saying to abhi…jao bahar tanker aaya hai waha se pani bharlo…

Abhi ander se happy: thik hai..and walked forwards…

Guard:aree waha kaha ja rahe ho….straight jao..fir right turn lo..fir niche jao…niche jake left turn se aage 3 turn baad right le lena bahar tanker hoga…

Abhi:thik you…

Guard:you are most welcome ji….

Abhi feels something in guard's "you are most welcome ji" but he followed his all directions and got tanker there…surprisingly there is no guards…aur waha ek out door get the waha bhi no guard…jaise yeh situation khass usi ke liye hi bani ho tabhi….he heared.."qaidi bhaag gaya..qaidi bhagg gaya…pakado pakado…"

Aur agale hi pal me waha guards ki jaise barish padne lagi but abhi manage to escape from there….

After some time…now its early morning but still it darks..

Abhi is having a chaddar on his head and waiting for some one .now he is in the bhikari's getup…tabhi waha ek car aayi..abhi gives a signal to the car then car gives reply ..and abhi seats into the car..and car vanished out…

a\n:so frinds hows it..?mistek hui ho toh batana bcz jaldi me likha hai na toh shayad aapko mistecks ka bhandar mil jaye.. ;)

par aap muze batana jarur taki main agale chap me wo galtiya sudhar saku…

and friends thanks for the reading and abb jaldi se review karo aur batao kaisa laga aap logo ko yeh chap…?

Yours

RB-angel


	6. Chapter 6

a\n:hey friends…main aa gayi aur update bhi sath lekar aayi…

so enjoy…

Car stopped infront of a screte house where rajat n nikhil ko daya ne bulaya tha…abhi entered with nikhil…and give a glance all over the house….and said.

Abhijeet :nikhil sach bolna….tumhe daya ne kaha than a sabkuch karne ke liye…?

Nikhil hadbadate huye:na…na nahi sir..kuch bhi..daya sirrr ne na… nahi kaha tha karne ke liye...maine khud,..n he wants to say more but abhi places his hand n nikhil's shoulder and

Abhi smilling:janta hu main daya ko…muzse sabkuch chhupane ko kaha hai na usne…

Nikhil look at him:sir aap itne acchii tarah jante h…firbhi itni der kyun ki…..

Abhi smile: kabhi kabhi deri mein bhi maza hoti hai nikhil….

Nikhil:isme konsi maza hai..?pata hai kitni taklif hui hame..aur aap maze le rahe ho..

Abhi smiled..

Voice on the stairs:aree nikhil inhe toh bas apne maje dikhate hai par hamari taklif nahi….give a small punch on abhi's shoulder…"ab yelo medicine le lo..thodi dr aaram karo..fir baat karate hai"

Abhi take medicine and.:itne pyar se koi zaher bhi de…toh haste huye kha lenge ham…

Tarika:aah… bs bs mr. flirt …abhi aaram karo aap…

Tarika take him to his bedroom..and make him sleep there….and came out from the room…

Daya rushed to tarika:abhi thik toh hai na tarika…? Bohot naraj hoga na muzse…

Tarika:DAYA…..abhi thik hai aur uski baato se toh nahi laga ke wo naraj hai tumse…

Daya :tumne use press ke bare me bataya..?

Tarika:kaise batati daya..? wo …uske chehre pe jail se bahar aane ki khushi hi dikhai de rahi thi..isliye maine socha ke use subah batati hu…..

Daya:hmm…wo bhi thik rahega…par abb hame abhi ko zyada der yaha nahi rakhana chahiye…main rajat ko signal de deta hu…

Tarika:thik hai daya…main bhi salunkhe sir ko pata chalne se pahele ghar chali jati hu…

Daya:thik hai tarika…

Tarika:par daya ..abhi ko kuch bhi jarurat ho toh msg kar dena…okay.?

Daya:hann tum tension mat lo…aur suno msg main nahi nikhil karega..kyun ki muze beauro ke sath rahena padega…

Tarika:thik hai daya…

And uske baad tarika uske ghar chali gayi…daya ko beauro bulaya gaya….aur nikhil abhi ko lekar rajat ke sath nayi jagah shift ho gaya…..

At beuro:

Daya rushed into the beauro…dcp comes t him n say…

Dcp:daya maine rokne ki bohot koshish ki par dgp ne ek naya acp bhej diya…

Daya worried:what…? Naya acp….? Kon…

Voice:Assistant Commishner of Police… A.C.P. Shatrughn

Daya look at him..and his look tells much more about him..he is a tall,handsome ,tough,and strong….apne acp sir se bhi zyada tough dikh raha tha…

daya thinking:naya ACP….means …abb yeh meri kuch nahi sunne wala…abb pata nahi kya hoga…shit .sabkuch mere hi sath kyun hota hai…sabkuch toh planning se hi chal raha tha..abb ..pata nahi abhijeet ko khud ko sabit karne ka chance dila bhi paunga ya nehi…

Acp shatrughn saluted dcp chitrole and :good morning sir…

Dcp :good morning mr. shatrughn..yeh hai aapki team…pointing towards daya…yeh hai sr inspector daya…ins. Sachin, ins. Vinit,ins. Freddy,sub insp vivek,sub ins. Tasha, sub ins purvi,and this is forensic expert salunkhe and his junior tarika…..

Acp:hello everyone…

All:hello sir..

a\n:OMG…naya ACP…yeh naya acp kya gul khilayega daya aur abhi ki life me….kya wo daya ki madat karega ya daya ke liye khud ek musibat ban jayega…..

janne ke liye padhate rahiye.…Zindagi yeh tune kya kiya…..

aaha jara zyada hi tension hogaya na but dnt worry ..ham hai na….sab kuh thik kar hi denge par aage jarur maja aane wala hai dosto…keep reading ok…?

Thanks for reading aura bb jaldi se muze bata do kaisa laga update..?

Yours

RB-angel


End file.
